Computing services are increasingly utilizing large networks of computing resources for data storage and manipulation. Such computing services may rely on multiple layers of computing resource infrastructure, and each layer can include numerous types of computing resources, including but not limited to network, hardware, storage devices, servers, middleware, and software applications.